Specialized light emitting devices, such as those used in photocuring applications, frequently utilize replaceable light sources which have been designed to emit light within specified parameters, under certain standard operating conditions. Such light sources are typically engineered to rigid standards, and as such are expensive to manufacture and purchase.
These types of light sources also frequently possess a limited operational lifespan in which the generated light meets acceptable parameters. This lifespan can be shortened by operating the light emitter under non-optimal conditions. The quality of the generated light can also be affected by operating under less than ideal operating conditions.
For example, in the context of an arc lamp, the operating temperature of the anode and cathode can affect the qualities of the light emitted, as well as the lamp's operational lifespan. Similarly, the temperature of the lamp at the time of striking (or restriking) of the lamp can also affect the lamp's performance.
The performance, including lifespan, of specialized light emitters is typically guaranteed by the manufacturer. Because such emitters tend to be expensive, occasionally they are returned to the manufacturer with a request for a free replacement or other consideration on the basis that the emitter failed to perform within specified parameters for its guaranteed lifespan. Such claims are generally impossible to verify by the manufacturer, since the manufacturer cannot confirm either the number of operating hours the emitter has undergone, or whether the conditions under which the light source was operated conformed to specifications.
Similarly, different emitters having different output capabilities may be used interchangeably within the same device, for different applications. When emitters are interchanged for different applications and stored for later use, it can be difficult for a user to ascertain how many operating hours a particular emitter has performed, and hence to predict its remaining useful operational life.
There is accordingly a need for a light source which stores operational data correlated to its operational life. In addition, the inventor(s) have recognized a need for apparatus which retrieves and displays the stored operational data from the light source.